Dungeon Eternal 2
|image = |type = Action Persistent World |expansions = Mask of the Betrayer |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} Dungeon Eternal (DEX) is a Neverwinter Nights PvP server. It is currently running under the original NWN and NWN2 and was the first PVP server built for NWN2 when it first came out. :Server Name: Dungeon Eternal 2 :Server IP Address - Varies, it's listed on website :Gamespy Category: Action :PvP Level: Full and Ruthless Competitive Currently we are prepping for 1.23's release and in limbo until that happens. Website Address: The Citadel Requires: Mask of the Betrayer( generally the current update ) Dungeon Eternal is a server focused on PVP combat, and battles. Not for the weak of heart, but if you think you are good, come here and prove it. This is a longstanding server from NWN1, and it has continued that tradition in NWN2 and generally has the most players in the action category. There are multiple factions, 30+ areas, 20+ bosses, low magic system where you craft weapons exactly how you want them, many changes to spells and scripts and classes to make sure all the classes are balanced. We also have a dm team that is very responsive to players. There is a website that tracks every players kills of other characters, and you can use it to even delete characters you don't like to get half their experience. It will even show you your characters build, how well your faction is doing, and how many player kills other players are doing. Dex is not for everyone, and 30's killing your level 5 happens all the time, but this happened to the level 30 as well when they started. The server is not impossible, but it is not easy. But once you get to level 30 you can visit the current crown jewel of dex, the drow map. The drow area is based on the fabled cities of the drow, and it is beautifully laid out, very hard just to deal with the spell resistant drow who tend to slaughter even the best players with both arrows and spells. The hidden gem of this is that the drow spawns actual player characters. When a player kills certain bosses who are higher level than him, that player is added to a database, has the drow race applied to him, and is thrown into a pool of custom drow. This pool is ranked based on how often they win, and the weaker members are removed. So if you come up with a really good build, you could just find yourself getting attacked by that same build later on. This makes the drow map an area where you are never really sure what challenge you are going to face, whether from other players, or from the drow themselves. Dev Team This server is being developed Jesus! Links *Forums *NWN2 Vault Listing *Dex thread on PW Information Central Category:Former gameworlds